Internal combustion engine sometimes utilize cylinder liners which define the cylinder bores in which the pistons reciprocate. Operation of the engine, particularly the combustion process, may cause wear or damage to the engine making it necessary to remove and replace a cylinder liner and its associated piston.
Heretofore, it has been the practice to replace those components in individual steps. This generally has involved inserting a new cylinder liner into the block, followed by inserting the piston with rings and connecting rod in place.
The above multi-step procedure has proven to be time consuming and inconvenient. Fitting the individual components tends to require more labor than if they could first be assembled in their operational relationship away from the engine and then installed. Correspondingly, the individual components are most often shipped separately which requires greater shipping space than if shipped assembled and increases costs of shipment.
The present invention is directed to overcoming one or more of the above problems.